


1710: Мужчины в чулках | 1710: men in stockings [fanarts: sketches]

by koryusai279



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Lotto Valentino, Nudity, Partial Nudity, alchemists of Lotto Valentino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если есть "Робин Гуд: мужчины в трико", почему бы не быть "Баккано: Мужчины в чулках"?<br/>If there were "Robin Hood: men in tights", why not be "Baccano: men in stockings"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1710: Мужчины в чулках | 1710: men in stockings [fanarts: sketches]

В 18 веке чулки по-прежнему входят в мужской костюм. В это время они не такие роскошные, как в готику или времена Елизаветы, когда они доходили до бедра. Сейчас они короче и подвязываются над коленом. Их носят с короткими штанами, которые застегиваются на пуговицу над икрой. 

In the 18th century stockings are still in men's fashion, and they are luxury item. They are worn with short trousers that fastened with a button below the knee.

Фермет застегивает рукав рубашки, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что раздет. На нем шелковые чулки с дорогой кружевной оторочкой, застегнутые на ремешок с пряжкой и камушком.

On Fermet are luxurious silk stockings with rich lace edging, fastened with a ribbon with a small jewelry buckle.

Майза поспешно одевается где-то то ли в дешевой гостинице, то ли в меблированных комнатах. На нем атласные чулки темно-серого цвета - дорогие и элегантные, и одновременно неброские. Практично подвязаны в двух местах - над коленом и под ним, для надежности.

Maiza is hurriedly dressing himself somewhere in a cheap hotel. He wears satin stockings of dark gray color, expensive and elegant, practicaly tied in two places - above the knee and below it.

Несмотря на роскошных красоток вокруг, Сцилард в одежде работяги: простая рубаха и грубые шерстяные чулки.

Szilard wears simple shirt and coarse woolen stockings - a clothing of a hard-worker.

На Чесе детские чулочки - типа наших гольфов.

Ches have children's knee-high stockings on.

Элмер одет по-простецки - в широкие штаны, которые может носить портовый грузчик, шерстяные носки и деревянные сабо. Носки, конечно, протираются... но зато в дырке можно шевелить пальцами!

And only Elmer wears no stokings - he nas baggy trousers, woolen socks and wooden clogs on. Socks, of course, wiped... but in the hole, you can wiggle your fingers!


End file.
